Those Nights
by LoveBackwards
Summary: Mod. "You grow up rich when you grow up poor." To them, it wasn't always true. Sometimes, all you needed to be was lonely. What could these two teens possibly have to hide? And why do they secretly desire each other's friendship? SesshAbi's POV
1. New Neighbors

_**Abi**_

I sighed as I finished cleaning the kitchen. Happy Saturday, right? My stepfather was off somewhere blowing my mother's money while she worked; ironic. By now I'm used to it. They're due for divorce in three weeks anyways.

The part of the city I live in is the 'nicer' part, said to be rich, though not really, and full of snobs, also untrue. It's just the part where the people who have more money like to show it off, like my mother, the most materialistic woman I know. She lives to work, I should know seeing I have few childhood memories with the mother-daughter moments.

My father left before I was born and my mother, Tekkei, always believed I needed someone to be my father figure. She jumped in and out of every relationship and the longest one she had was two years. Because she was always either out mingling or working, I grew up alone. I learned to take care of myself at a young age and am still doing so now at 16.

As I went to the living room, to finally take a break from taking care of the house, I stopped by the window on the side of my house. There was a moving van next door, which was odd.

The worst part about this neighborhood was the lack of communication. Hardly any of the neighbors socialized and I had taken note that when they did, they competed. Who had the nicer house, the greener lawn, the newest entertainment systems, the better job, and so on. It was as though they all secretly hated each other. My mother claimed it was part of the business world, but this wasn't supposed to be the 'business world'. This was supposed to be home; a humble, comfortable home where you could meet friends and not foes. I just didn't associate with any of our neighbors; they were all close to my mother's age anyways.

I hadn't even known they had moved, though. Of all the neighbors, I liked the ones to the left of us the best, even if I barely knew them. They were an elderly couple that had been married for years. Unlike the others, they were always outside, with each other. Not on the phone or smoking a cigarette or drinking wine, just talking or cuddling. It was cute. I remembered walking there dog when I was younger for money to save, then my mother said that's not the type of work I ought to be doing, so I had to quit. Maybe they died. I didn't notice any other moving vans, but I wasn't the neighbor that sat at the window all day to be nosey like some, I was just curious.

I shook my head to snap out of my daze, staring at the movers carrying in furniture and boxes, and went back to the couch. I laid on my stomach and watched TV, bored out of my mind. I jumped when the front door flew open. It was only 4 o' clock; my mother didn't usually get home until around 10 and my step dad later, if he even made it home.

"Abi, hurry up and change dear!' She quipped and bolted in the kitchen, as if on a mission.

"What for?" I arched my brow at her skeptically; there were few things that ever put my mother in a fritz. I couldn't tell if she was scared or anxious – or both.

"Just do it, I have some very important people I need you to meet." She explained and I sighed. There was always someone I had to impose a good impression for. I went to my room and changed quickly to a cream mini skirt and red tank top. I slipped on my flip flops, jewelry, and make-up quickly. If it were someone I was meeting for business, she not only would've told me, it'd be on a Sunday or Monday.

"Abi, hurry up!" She called and I groaned, quickly clipping the top of my hair back.

"I'm coming!" I call and quickly bolt down the stairs. She comes out with a bottle of wine and I sigh absent mindedly. Something told me I'd be spending my Saturday with two drunken old ladies. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look." She lectured and I nodded, not even realizing I was giving her a look. She led me outside and I followed.

_**Sesshomaru**_

The new house was large, bigger than our last one, but we usually made an upgrade so it was nothing new. I didn't like the houses too big, they were always too quiet, being only that me and my mother lived in them, and seemed so empty and lifeless. Like a showcase, if anything. The expensive home décor and electronics seemed almost untouchable as you walked by.

I prefer a house with two bedrooms rather than five; a house with a happy family, not a distant mother and son. And a house that brought comfort, not this place with walls that would be covered in famous artwork and unnecessary decorations, entertainment centers, and such. My mother was always proud of her money and looked down to people who didn't have it, which irked me.

I didn't generally care for people, but I don't judge them based on money. And the few friends I do choose to keep close don't have much of it to spare. I have a line or respect I draw for my mother, but it doesn't go too far. I simply think she's arrogant. She lacks respect and really doesn't deserve it, but she is my mother.

Part of me is glad it's just us here, though. With my father deceased, my only other immediate family member is my half brother, Inuyasha, he lives with my stepmother, Izayoi. My mother is currently at a meeting she 'couldn't' cancel for the day we were moving, work comes first. I sigh again and help the mover finish carrying boxes. We had the furniture brought before we arrived. The doorbell rings and I blink. We did not move into the nosey neighborhood is all I can hope.

I hesitantly walk to the door and crack it open. I see a woman near my mother's age, dressed in business attire with her hair tied in a bun; she isn't ugly just…trying to hard to appear younger. Beside her I see a girl. She's short but resembles the woman, so they have close relations.

"Yes?" I ask in my usual tone.

"Hello, I take it you're Sesshomaru, is your mother home?" The older woman asked and I keep my emotionless eyes on her. Who did she think she was coming to my doorstep, assume who I am, and then ask for my mother?

"Whom, may I ask, are you?" I inquire, opening the door fully. I notice the girl stays quiet the whole time, looking down and playing with her rings like she's bored and the older woman oblivious, trying to put on the pretend happy face for a good first impression. People disgust me.

"My name is Tekkei, I am a friend of your mother's." She holds out her hand and I slowly take it before giving a firm shake.

"And the girl?" I ask.

"Oh, this is my daughter…_Abi_." She says her daughter's name as though its venom on her tongue. I watch as Abi nervously looks up and nods to her mother, as though an apology for not paying attention, despite the fact there was nothing to really pay attention to. I shake Abi's hand as well and she nods in acknowledgement to me.

"Why is it you wish to see my mother?" I ask and cross my arms in the doorway, I notice Abi keeps her full attention on me and her mother now, though the old woman seems to say nothing meaningful.

"Why we live right next door, I figured I'd give her a housewarming gift." She smiled and I glare daggers at the bottle of red wine in her hand. That is the _last_ thing my mother needs.

"How can you warm a house that hasn't been settled in?" I ask her coldly and her brows knot together, I think she'd finally getting the hint I don't care for her.

"It's a gesture."

"For what?" I scoffed at her; I was ready to move again.

"For moving." She growled and I watched as her daughter took a step back and bit her bottom lip, as if afraid of the little old hag. Then again, she was a tiny girl as well.

"We've moved before and I've never seen you try to gesture my mother."

"She never moved next door." She challenged with a smirk. I could tell it was a battle of wits now.

"You claimed her to be your friend, did you not?" My face is still cold and hard, not the slightest bit amused.

"I'm a busy woman, I don't always have time to come by and offer gifts to ungrateful people such as you." She went on and I sighed.

"So are you calling my mother ungrateful, too?" I asked and she just glared. "So you say nasty things about your friends behind their backs? Seems harsh." I remark, hoping its over and she huffs.

"No, I am calling you ungrateful and I feel bad your mother was stuck with a son like you." She quipped and roughly grabbed her daughter's wrist. "Come along, Abi." She growled. Abi frowned and glanced at me, I just stared. That woman treated her child as though she was a pet. Then I was a bit taken off. She waved with an apologetic frown.

Maybe she was her mother's pet, but she wasn't a puppet and didn't support everything she said. I slowly waved back before going inside.

Something told me I'd receive the lecture of a lifetime when my mother got back.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Yes, I'm doing these again, I tend to get more review with explanation and fuck it, my opinion matters, lol. This is inspired by the rps done by myself and Bewilderedloca. In it, Sesshomaru and Abi's mothers are friends so there's always that 'what if they grew up together?' Plus I'm experimenting with POVs. I tried it before but never posted. Please review dearies!**


	2. Unexpected Apology

**Sesshomaru**

My mother continues to rant and pace, speaking of how I have to right to disrespect her friend and so on. I roll my eyes and yawn every so often, telling it aggravates her more but she keeps to herself and stays focused.

"You'll go there and apologize!" She points to the door. I glance at her hand, and then the door it's pointing at, and then her hand again, as though confused.

"You expect me to apologize?" I scoff at her.

"Yes, and you will." She glares and I harshly return it.

"I will not." I argue and her teeth clench. Her cell phone goes off and I roll my eyes, for once glad at the time of interruption. She goes in the kitchen to take the call and I lazily flick through the channels of our cable TV. She comes back a few minutes later and the smile she had plastered on her face from whoever called quickly turned downward and her glare focuses on me.

"I have a meeting…" She started.

"What else is new?" I mutter and she growls.

"By the time I get back, you best have gone there and apologized for your behavior!" She finishes and I nod, shaking my hand as if to dismiss her. She rolls her eyes and grabs her purse before starting on another meaningless lecture. I hear her slam the front door, as my final warning, get up and walk to it, locking the top lock in hopes of her not returning home tonight, and lay back on the couch, watching a meaningless show that I amuse myself by mocking.

It soon grows boring and as I get up to get something to eat, I hear a light knock on the door. I arch my brow, I'm not in the mood for Naraku's antics, and it's most likely him, so I almost don't get the door, but in case it isn't, I unlock the top lock and crack it open, blinking when I see Abi there. She's in a red, floral, halter-top dress with a plate in her hands.

"Hi." She smiles innocently and I cock my head.

"..Hi?" I respond, trying to piece the situation together. She fidgets a bit, as though nervous, and holds the plate up a little.

"I made cookies." She offers.

"What is your purpose?" I finally ask, stumped as to why she would be here.

"…I wanted to apologize." She mutters and I blink at her again.

"What for?" I ask skeptically.

"My mother…I know she gets hasty and mean sometimes and…you didn't deserve it, you were just curious…" I notice she's rambling now and clear my throat so she stops. I open the door and hold out my arm, signaling she can go in. She nods and slowly walks inside, looking around the mansion in awe, as though she _didn't_ live in one.

"So you came on your mother's behalf?" I ask as I shut the door and she glances around and nods after catching the question.

"Yeah…I know she wouldn't come by, so I figured I would." She shrugged and I take the plate from her. "They're chocolate chip." She smiled a bit and I nodded and gestured with my hand for her to follow me. She sat beside me on the couch.

"Pillsbury Dough Boy make these?" I ask out of nowhere and she sits on her knees at the other end of the couch as I offer her a cookie. She takes one, breaks it apart and nibbles at it.

"No, I bake sometimes…cook too." She shrugs and I nod, watching the soap opera on TV, but listening to her contently. "My mom's not home very often, so I have to cook for myself and sometimes my step dad." She explains

"Ah, you have a stepfather?" I ask, feeling strangely comfortable with her. Like a weird bond.

"Yeah…he's my sixteenth." She whispered and I snap my neck and look over to her.

"Sixteenth?" I blink and she fidgets a little, obviously uncomfortable now, but nods. "…oh." I frown a little, feeling bad for embarrassing her.

"I've never had one." I try to break the ice again.

"Really? What about your real dad?" She looks up and I shrug.

"He's dead."

"Oh…I'm sorry." She frowns and I sigh.

"He moved on to my stepmother and half-brother before that, though." I explain and she nods, still nibbling on the same freakin' cookie. They aren't _that_ big.

"I never met mines." She frowns more and averts her eyes on the TV. I frown and give her a sympathetic look.

"How are your stepfathers?"

"Some are nice, some are mean, some are drunks, and some aren't." She shrugs and I can tell she's trying to avoid the subject now so I drop it, not wanting to pressure her.

"What about this one?" I ask and she shrugs.

"He's nice when he doesn't drink." She explains and I put the plate half full of cookies on the end table.

"It's Abi, right?"

"Mhm." She crawls to the middle of the couch and watches TV beside me. "What's your mom like?"

"I wouldn't know…she's hardly here." I shrug.

"Oh…mines isn't home a lot either."

"Its mine, not mines." I correct.

"Oh…sorry." She whispers again.

"It's fine." I sigh. I hear a car pull in and look out to see it's not my mother.

"It's my mom." Abi frowns a bit. "I gotta get home."

"Oh…alright." I get up and lead her to the door.

"Thank you...for coming by…" I mutter, not knowing what else to say.

"Your welcome." She waves and stops at the doorway. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

"What for?" I eye her skeptically and she shrugs.

"My mom will be gone all day and…if you're home alone, I thought we could hang out." She shrugs and looks to her feet.

"Alright…so tomorrow?" I ask and she smiles, as though excited and nods. She gives me a quick hug and I tense before waving back to her, watching her cut across her yard home.

____

**A/N: Chapter Two, short and sweet. Nothing big, but I should've mentioned last chap that this is a friendship fic, and they both have separate relationships later on. Please review.  
**


	3. Trust Bond

_**Abi**_

I sigh and watch my mother pull out of the driveway in her black Cadillac, soon turning at the end of the street. I walk out my backdoor and cut across the yard to Sesshomaru's house.

I'm not even sure why I felt the need to come back over. I now feel a little bad for imposing, and think about saying I'll just go home, not wanting to be his way. Some part of me thinks it's he's the only person on the block that's in my age range, but another was that he was easy to talk to. There were few people in my life that listened to what I had to say and actually were willing to try and make me comfortable. I also noticed we had a lot in common.

I walk up the steps and lightly knock, surprised when the door opens only a few seconds later and Sesshomaru lets me in. I went straight to the couch and heard him behind me. I sit and he takes the seat beside me.

"So…whatcha' watchin'?" I smile to him and he shrugs, not even bothering to glance over at me. I sigh and take in a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry for inviting myself over yesterday….I can still go home." I offer and he pauses, as if thinking it over.

"No…" He whispers and I look up, arching my brow. "I enjoy your company." He explains and I just blink up at him before smiling again.

"Aw." I pinch his cheek and he turns his head to face me, staring with his golden, emotionless eyes. I yelp and pull my hand away. He sighs.

"This house is too big." He shrugs.

"What do you mean?"

"There are two of us that live here….we have five master bathrooms…" He starts.

"Oh…"

"Each one has a private bathroom and walk in closet." He goes on.

"Wow….that is a lot." I stare and he nods.

"It's just senseless to spend all this money on a house that only has us and we probably won't live in long."

"You move a lot too?" I ask and he looks over and nods.

"I hate moving." I frown and lean on him, feeling him tense but soon calm down. "We've moved everywhere."

"Us too." He sighed.

"Sometimes, she wants to move for her boyfriends and other times it's her job or sometimes the neighbors or she just gets bored." I sigh and hear him snicker. I look up and my brows knot together. "Is that funny?"

"You're mother sounds a lot like mine." He sighs.

"So it's funny?" I cross my arms and huff.

"No, no…just ironic." He shrugged and I did the same, it made sense at least.

"I'm home alone a lot too." I start and he looks over, giving me his full attention. "My mom works a lot, she just left for a business trip actually, and my step dad just disappears when he feels like it."

"Ah…my mother leaves for work a lot too. She gets boyfriends but…they never last."

"Ooh." I sigh and stare at the TV. He hands me the remote and I nod in thanks, flicking through the channels. "Sleeping Beauty!" My face looks up and he blinks.

"…what about it?" He mutters and I smile more to him.

"It's my favorite Disney movie. Can we watch it?" I grin innocently and he shrugs, though I can see he's weirded out. "Do you have popcorn?"

"I…think so." He continued to stare at me with a shocked gaze.

"Could you check please?" I ask and he nods, going to the kitchen. He comes back out with a bowl and I giggle and put it on my lap after he hands it to me. He sighs and lets me lean on him again, watching the movie with me.

_

_**Sesshomaru**_

She had left hours ago, since she was due home when her stepfather got home, and the house had been eerily quiet. Its 11:00 now and my mother just called a half hour ago to say she couldn't make it home tonight. I didn't even bother to question her, not wanting to know what's happening and not really caring quite frankly.

I finish shutting the lights and TV off downstairs, figuring I'll just go upstairs for the night. I start shutting the curtains, knowing my mother has a strange paranoia, but stop when I'm at the window that faces Abi's house.

I watch her run out the front door of her house, only wearing her skirt, tank top, and flip flops in the pouring ran, and to her car, slamming the door to her house. I watch curiously as she tries pulling the car door open and ends up punching and kicking the door in a childish tantrum. I sigh and go to close the curtains but stop when she stands beside the car and buries her face in her arms, which are now folded on the roof of the car. I frown and feel a little worried.

A man goes on the porch and starts yelling to her, I can tell he's drunk by the way he's stumbling, and presume him to be her stepfather. She yells back but her wet, matted hair covers her face. The man goes inside and I open my side door, watching her angrily kick her tire again and yelp and hold her big toe.

"…Abi?" I whisper as I approach her and she jumped before looking over to me.

'Yeah?" She turns her head so I can't see and bows it to stare at the ground.

"You alright?" I frown and she nods, biting down on her bottom lip and letting out a soft whimper. I cautiously grab her chin and tilt it up so she faces me. She yelps and pulls away on contact and my frown deepens, not used to seeing her so scared. She crosses her arms and shivers a bit, rain still pouring on her skin. "What's the matter?" I ask again and she looks up to me with her lip trembling. She slowly moves her bangs away from her right I and I gape at the large bruise that surrounds it.

"I-I just…he…" She stammers and I subconsciously stroke the side of her head.

"Who did this to you?" I ask and she fidgets uncomfortably. "Abi…was it him?" I ask and she slowly nods. I turn on my heel to go give him what he deserves but she grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Don't make him more mad." She cries on my shoulder and I stroke her back, feeling bad. "Please don't…."

"Where are you staying?" I whisper and she shrugs.

"My car's locked…" She mumbled and I sigh.

"You can stay with me…" I assure and she looks up.

"You sure?"

"Mhm." I nod and lead her back to the house. She follows me and I give her a towel from one of the multiple bathrooms and she nods in thanks, though I can tell she's still a bit shaken up.

"I don't have to stay….I'm sure I can find somewhere and…" She starts rambling again.

"Abi…its fine." I cut her off and she nods. "You go wash up for now…I'll see what I can do for dry clothes." I order and she nods, going into the bathroom, shutting the door, and starting the bath tub. I sigh and go upstairs.

At first, I planned to go to my mother's room but honestly, unless she planned on dressing like a whore or a business woman, I don't think it'd do. Plus, _somehow_, my mother would notice one thing missing from her closet. I get out one of my big T-shirts and pajama pants. It was only to sleep in anyways. I bring the folded clothes downstairs blink when I see her, in a towel and dried for the most part.

"This is all I could find…" I frown and hand her my clothes. So she doesn't think I'm gawking, I avert my gaze to the wall.

"Thanks…" She smiles a bit. I frown when I see bruises on her thigh, usually hidden by clothes. She turns to change in the bathroom and my heart sinks when I see a scar on the back of her shoulder. She changes and comes back out.

"We have a few guest rooms, I could show you…" I start.

"Could I share with you?" She mumbled and I blink.

"Share my room?"

"I don't take a lot of space…just for tonight please….I don't wanna be alone…" She frowns and I nod, leading her to my oversized room. She sits on the bed and ties her hair back. I go in the bathroom and bring out Vaseline.

"Close your eyes…" I whisper and she does so. I carefully put some over her black eye and she hisses and tenses as I finish. I turn the TV on and hand her the remote, watching her crawl under the blankets in my oversized pajamas and nuzzling her head into my pillow. My bed was big enough to fit three people without touching, so it wasn't that big of a deal to me. I crawl on the inside and turn the lights off.

"…you make me feel safe…" She whispers and I look over. "Because you're the only person that's really nice to me." She admits and I frown and slip under the covers. She scoots back until her back's pressed against my chest and I let her. "Thanks for letting me stay…"

"You can stay any time he hurts you." I whisper and she nods, pulling my arm so it's around her waist, and even smiling a little. Her black eye didn't take from her features at all and after all that, she could still be happy.

I held her and stared blankly at the random TV show, it was a cartoon actually, Tom and Jerry, and let the light of the TV flood the room. Even not speaking with her, I could tell there was somewhat a bond now, and I truly trusted her.

-

**A/N: Sort of a filler…at first at least. It does get personal with them later on and may get dark so there's your heads up. Please review and feel free to give ideas.**


	4. Friends of Friends

**Abi**

I awake when the sun beams on my eyelids. Rubbing them, I slowly open them and glance around the room. The curtains that had been shut the previous night were now wide open. The whole room looked bright, being the walls were white and the carpet matched it.

I ease myself up and feel my bruised eye begin to throb and lightly place my fingertips over it. Just another mark that would fade from my body in a few days…the bastard my mother married probably already came up with an excuse for it. I shake my head to dismiss the thought of him. That was the last thing I needed. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and slip my feet down to the fluffy carpet. I try to fix my hair a bit by running my fingers through it. Normally, I wake up and shower right away, but this wasn't exactly my house nor did I have a pair of clothes with me to change into.

I let my hand slide beside me on the wall in the hallway to the staircase. I wasn't dizzy, just still a little sleepy. I get down the stairs and smell food…good food. I poke my head into what I think is the kitchen and see him standing by it, Sesshomaru I mean.

"You slept well?" He asks without facing me. I blink and jump slightly at the sound of his voice. I nod, and then realize he's still not facing me.

"…yeah."

"Would you like to shower before you eat?" He glances over his shoulder I nod slowly, seeing that he's fully showered and dressed. He nods and goes down a random hall, there are too many in this house for me to have memorized. He comes back with a towel and the outfit I had worn yesterday folded on top. "I managed to wash your clothes with mine so they're clean." He places the towel in my arms and I blink. He sighs and extends his arm; pointing his finger in the direction his arm's pointed. "Last door on the left." He reminds and I blush slightly out of embarrassment.

"Thank you." I mumble and he nods before returning to where he was by the stove. I find my way back to the bathroom and instinctively lock the door. At home, my mother only has the decency to knock on her own accord and my stepfather…he's his own story.

I lean over the sink so my face is only inches away from the mirror and slowly lift my bangs from my face to look at my bruised eye. I cringe slightly and poke it…though I'm not sure what influenced me to be stupid enough to do that. I hiss at the pain and pull away on contact. My eye's only slightly swollen and there's a light black rim around it…I guess it isn't black then, but I'm not sure how else I can explain it. I strip the pajamas and get in the shower, washing up quickly. I should probably get home before my mother does to avoid questioning.

**Sesshomaru.**

I finish setting up the girl's plate, Abi's, as she comes out of the bathroom. All her hair's thrown in a careless bun as she looks around the floor for her shoes I presume.

"You aren't eating?" I ask calmly and she looks up, though her eyes looked uneasy and worried. I notice she brushed her hair so her bangs are covering her eye.

"No…I should probably …." Her voice trails off and she frowns when I offer her the plate.

"Eat." I nod and place it in her hands before setting my own up.

"Oh…ok…" She goes to the dining room and sits. I soon follow and sit across from her, eating contently. I notice her cut her French toast into small bits, taking her time.

"Do you eat much?" I look up to her and see her nod, focusing on her food. "But not enough?"

"…why do you ask?" She looks up, taking her bite courteously.

"You just don't seem to be a fan of…eating." Came out more blunt than I expected but there was no sense in apologizing for what I meant. It was honest, not necessarily rude.

"...I eat, just not hungry that much." She shrugs…oh god she was a 'fat' girl. Nothing irks me more than self-consciousness, I don't understand it, but it's always bothered me. This was a beautiful girl and she's concerned about her weight.

"Who said you were or would get fat?" I ask and she arches her brow.

"I never said anyone said anything." She argued, though her tone was still soft.

"Alright…could I ask you a slightly personal question?" I could tell her eating habits were making her uncomfortable, though I wasn't sure how what I was about to ask her would affect her.

"…depends." She was wary of my questions now.

"The scars I noticed last night…around your legs and back, were those from your stepfather?" I ask and I see her bite her bottom lip, as though hesitating. I watch her with a blank expression and continue eating. Why that was a concern of mine I wasn't sure. She was a girl I hardly even knew.

Several years ago I had lived here…I was probably around 12 when we moved, that's how I knew of Naraku and the others. And apparently, that's how Abi's mother and my own knew each other, that or the old hags went to school together or something irrelevant. But this girl…seemed innocent. Maybe she was deceitful or just putting on a polite cover, but I find it highly unlikely that she deserved to be hacked up by some loser.

"…no." She reluctantly answers and I arch my brow, and she seems to get that I'd like for her to explain a little. Surprisingly, she does. "My boyfriend…has this kind of knife obsession…and I think a possible personality disorder but that hasn't been verified." She begins taking her bites faster, proof she wants the subject dropped.

"...where is he now?"

"Danny? He's in juvi." She says quickly and I presume 'Danny' is her boyfriend.

"And you're still with him?" I ask, partially in disbelief.

"...it's complicated." She shrugs and I sigh, letting the subject go…for now. "I'm full." She fidgets with the end of the napkin and I shake my head when I see she ate hardly half of what I gave her. There's a knock at the door and I finish washing both her and my plate. "..I should get going…before my mother gets back and starts lecturing and …" I cut her off before she goes into a nervous ramble.

"Alright, I'll walk you out." I lead her to the front door and open it, not surprised by what I see. Naraku stand facing me with a scowl on his face, behind him are Hiten and Bankotsu. I don't have to look behind my shoulder to know Abi's blinking, probably in confusion.

"…_Kagura's_ boyfriend followed me home." Naraku pointed to Bankotsu who waved and grinned at the sight of Abi, leave it to these animals to scare her off. "And _his_ boyfriend just happened to be with him." He then pointed to Hiten, who put his cigarette out and waved casually…though his behavior was off. Rather than a comment or perverted grin, like the one Bankotsu was wearing, he was standing calm and had his eyes locked on Abi's, I couldn't tell if she was responding to him the same way or if she was just disturbed from Naraku's 'friends'…I would never take ownership to them.

"Why, hello there." Bankotsu winked.

"I _just_ said my sister's boyfriend." Naraku glared at him.

"I'm being friendly." Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"A little too friendly." Naraku growled a bit. The only time I ever really saw him hostile was around his father or…Bankotsu. He just had his way of making it on people's shit list.

"This is Abi, my neighbor, she was just heading home." I sigh and let Naraku push him aside.

"…want me to walk you?" Hiten asks, surprisingly his first comment isn't disturbing…in any sense.

"No, she's fine, a neighbor." I blandly point to her house on the side of mine. She squirms through them and waves to me before going inside her own house. I shake my head as Bankotsu calls out goodbye childishly and can read the hints in Naraku's eyes that say he wants to kill him. Hiten remains quiet and watched her house…even though it is slightly creepy.

-

**Abi**

It's around ten at night now. My mother declared she was going away for the weekend with her beloved husband…I just counted down the days to divorce now. She didn't even notice my eye which was not only a relief to me, but I'm sure it was a relief to him as well.

Right now I'm watching some dumb outplayed movie on TV, I feel I've already worn my welcome at Sesshomaru's and seeing my car is broken, it'll be a quiet night by myself. I hear the doorbell ring and feel myself tense. The only late night visitor is usually my boyfriend, who isn't even around at the moment, or so I've been told. I crack the door and blink.

It's a close friend of mine, Kikyou. Her arms are crossed and she's shaking, despite the warm weather outside. She's dressed in her usual attire, a white tank top and red Capri's, white flip-flops but today her hair is loose, a little out of place, and her bangs are covering her eyes. It looked as though mascara had been running down both her cheeks but I couldn't tell in the dark.

"What's the matter?" I ask and lightly touch her shoulder. She grabs and latches unto me, burying her face in my shoulder and trembling. It takes me a few moments to react and lightly stroke her back. She isn't usually a 'touchy-feely' person, and very rarely is she emotional. She's shaken in tears and trembling so much I can hardly understand her. "Kikyou?" I ask and try to get a peek at her face.

"H-He's gone." She whimpers a little with her mumble, making her harder to understand but I think I got the statement.

"Who's gone?" I whisper.

"…my dad….he left me. He left m-me with her…" She whispers and now I think I get it. Kikyou had the worst relationship with her mother, who always seemed to favor her younger sister since she believed Lorenço, Kikyou's father, adored his daughter more than anyone. Kamiko, her mother, only lashed out when he wasn't around…though I think he knew that and don't understand why he'd 'leave'.

"Sh, come inside." I gently lead her in and shut the door. I ease her to the couch, sit beside her, and pull her head to lay on my lap so she's on her side. I stroke her bangs and give her the tissue box that was on the end table. She quickly wipes her eyes, smudging the running mascara. "What do you mean he 'left'?" I ask once she stops shaking.

"…my dad….he killed himself…" She whispers and my frown deepens.

"When?"

"Th-this morning…he left me alone with her. He took all his sleeping pills…" Her voice trailed off. I continue to stroke her hair. "…can I sleep here?" She looks up and I nod.

"C'mon, get you a bath ready." I lead her to the bathroom and do so, setting her towel on the stand beside the tub and hear her sit on the toilet seat to wait and light a cigarette. For that, I crack the window, I hardly let her smoke in the house but tonight will be an exception. I cough and wave my hand to deflect the smoke. "Come out when you're ready, ok?" She nods in response and I shut the door behind me.

I go upstairs and set the day bed up in my room for her before changing and crawling under the covers in my own bed. She eventually comes up in her towel, her face emotionless and a little pale. She goes through my drawers, already knowing what's where and that I don't mind her borrowing anything, and gets dressed. She crawls on bed with me and I blink. She shuts the light off and lies directly beside me so she's facing. The only light in the room is from the TV light.

"…talk to me." She whispers.

"Hm?" I whisper back.

"Talk to me." She repeats.

"About what?" I stare quizzically.

"Anything…anything that will take my mind off what's waiting for me at home." She bites her bottom lip and I sigh and think of something to distract her.

"Remember when you were seven? And your dad got you that cat your brother was petrified of?" I smile a bit and ask. I'm a little relieved when she snickers.

"Dumbass fell down the stairs running from him." She wipes a tear from her eye but she's still smiling…that's a start.

"What was his name again?"

"Lucifer." She grinned her mischievous grin and I sigh.

And somehow, we made a conversation from that that lasted the whole night. At least until she was asleep and at ease.

-

**A/N: For those of you who don't read my other stories, my laptop has indeed crashed and I lost everything that was saved. Here's some facts so you're not puzzled the next few chapters.**

**~'Danny' is my knife wielding OC, he'd be awesome if he wasn't an asshole.  
~Naraku's sister is Kagura, who is also Bankotsu's girlfriend.  
~Kikyou has two brothers, both of which are also my OCs.  
~I have two other posts related to Kikyou's father's death, **_**Imaginary**_** and **_**Admiration of the Heartless**_**. One story that has a part dedicated to it is **_**Happy Father's Day**_**, in case any of you are interested.  
~I think this story will only go into Sesshomaru and Abi's POV, if you think I should add anyone else, let me know.**

**Sorry again for the wait, I'll try to update sooner, please review (:**


	5. Forget Our Lives

**Abi**

There are some things in life I don't fully, and doubt I ever will, understand. One that really struck me…death. It seems to be brought up casually when it hasn't occurred around you or whomever you're talking with, but it seems so…sudden, maybe unnatural.

One minute you're breathing and alive, ill or well, and then you just stop. I knew Kikyou's father was never really happy with her mother, he was happier with his first was who I found altogether more respectable. Kamiko, Kikyou's mother, struck her more than once and now without the protection of her father, I did worry for her.

Then fathers. If you were the mother of a child you most likely raised it, willingly or not. To me, men seemed to have the option. My father left during my mother's pregnancy, but she never told me anything other than that about him. I asked a lot, mostly when I was younger, but the last thing my mother wanted to deal with was feelings and emotions. She claimed to be independent, but she was always marrying or divorcing, then repeating that cycle. There was a time I wondered about my father everyday. Now, my life keeping me generally busy, I realize I hardly even think about it. I'm not even sure if I want to really meet him, if given the opportunity.

Part of me thinks it'd be good, but then I wonder what kind of person could leave a woman and his unborn child. From what I know, my father hasn't bothered to look or gain contact with me, but things like that my mother would keep from me.

Kikyou's father, however, I knew well. When I was a child he always seemed to be there when I did need to talk. He was a good person, and Kikyou adored him. They seemed to have an inseparable bond…so I still don't understand why he'd commit suicide so unexpectedly. I'm sure there was more to it and either Kikyou wasn't telling me or she didn't know herself.

I watch her groggily come down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. She was never an early riser. Her face seems so saddened. Her eyes are red and her face pale, hair a mess and just blank eyes. I offer a plate to her and she shakes her head.

"You have to eat, Kikyou." I whisper and she shrugs.

"…I'm just gunna go home I guess…gunna have to face her eventually." Her monotone voice worried me.

"Will you be alright?" I ask and she nods slowly. "Call if you need anything." I hug her and she lightly pats my back. She pulls away almost a second later and I walk her to the front door, frowning and waving from the porch as she drives off.

-

**Sesshomaru.**

The sun's just setting and I quickly feel around my pocket for my keys as I walk from the side door to my car. My mother's had enough alcohol for me to leave the house unnoticed and it's frankly better than listening to her cry about how miserable her life is…again. I find the key and blink when I lift my head and see Abi on her porch.

She sitting with her elbows on her knees, holding her chin up, though her expression is bored. I hesitantly walk up to her and she jumps a bit and looks over to me, obviously taken off guard in her trance.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

"Oh…nothing, my mother and her boyfriend came back early because of some 'misunderstanding' so…they're at it inside." She points to the door and I glance at it before nodding.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Where?" She blinks questionably and I rub the back of my neck, not sure why I'm nervous.

"Anywhere but here…just forget…our lives for a bit…things aren't so great over at my house, either." I thought she would want some kind of explanation, even a brief one like she had given me, but instead she just nodded, giving me a knowing look, and stood up, brushing her skirt off.

I lead her across the yard and into mine, genuinely opening the passenger door for her. I get in the driver's and drive in any direction. The sun's almost down by now and she stares out the window, I notice the ends of her ruby lips twisted into a small smile. For some reason, that made me smile to myself as I averted all my attention back to the road. Everything that was going on at home was put to rest in the back of my mind.

"The beach!" She almost squealed and I blinked. "Can we go there?" She eagerly pointed out the window and I nodded. She had a child's cuteness in her excitement.

**Abi.**

He u-turned to the parking lot of the beach and I felt myself grinning. I hadn't been to the beach in a while now and the breeze tonight seemed perfect. He got out of the car himself and then helped me out. I took my flip-flops off and stepped over the wooden railing that separated the sand from the tar.

He followed quickly behind me and walked alongside me on the beach. I scrunch my nose at the scent of beer and look up to see the two boys that had been at Sesshomaru's just yesterday; the tanned and braided ones. There's Kikyou with her head on the one with red eyes lap, he's petting her with one hand and sipping from his bottle with the other. The other tanned one, with the blue eyes, is kissing up to the girl that's unfamiliar to me. Maybe it's his girlfriend…looks as though he's in trouble with her either way.

"Well hello there, Sesshomaru." The blue-eyed-boy winks and Sesshomaru twists his face into disgust.

"You remember Bankotsu and Hiten…and that's Kagura." He points out. "Oh and Kikyou." I nod and sit beside the only girl I really have a bond with. I frown when I smell the liquor on her; she seems out of it already and was never good at coping with sudden emotions.

"Hey." Hiten looks to me and I blink and wave. "What's your name again?" He asks casually, taking another sip from his Budweiser bottle.

"Abi." I whisper and he nods.

"Miss me?" Bankotsu scoots nearer and I subconsciously scoot away.

"Leave the poor girl alone." Sesshomaru rolls his eyes and I play with the end of Kikyou's bangs inattentively.

"Like he has the decency to leave anyone alone." Kagura grumbles, glaring directly at her boyfriend. I feel awkward and out of place now.

"Tch…you love me." He argued and they bickered but I managed to block it out once he moved away from me. Sesshomaru was back to being quiet and mellow, as he always appeared.

"Who you dating?" Hiten asked again and I looked over.

"It's…complicated." I sighed as I told him the same thing I told Sesshomaru.

"So…you're single?" He gives off a cocky smile and I shrug, playing with the ends of my layered hair now. He leans closer and I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"How about you sit on my lap right now and we can…talk about the first thing that pops up?" His mischievous grin irks me and I feel my brows knot together.

"I don't think it'd be a very long conversation." I growl a bit and notice some anger flare in his eyes. Good, he deserves it.

"I'm going to give Kikyou a ride home, are you ready or should I come get you later?" Sesshomaru offers.

"No…I think I'm all set now." I whisper and give Hiten back one harsh look before following Sesshomaru, who's carrying Kikyou to his car now.

"Oh come on." He mutters the rest of what he has to say and I ignore it, sitting in the back with Kikyou.

And the worst part is there's still something about him that attracts me to him.


End file.
